Open-and-close cases, such as tool boxes of technicians, attache cases of salesmen, travel cases, hand-carry typewritters and lap-top computers, are familiar tools of carrying things. Such cases seem to be most economical and convenient means of carrying or transporting articles. As such cases must not be opened easily due to accidental collision, they use different fastening methods and structures designed according to specific purposes. For example, cases used to carry non-confidential matters are only equipped with simple fastening device, but cases used to carry confidential or valuable matters must be reinforced with numeric lock or other locking devices to enhance their security.
However, the locking device, regardless of its type, is separated from handles of cases, for instance, the area under the handles or on both sides of the handles. As handles are vital parts of such cases, why don't we make use of handles to perform the fastening function of cases used to carry non-confidential matters, or cases that require only a simple locking device that will not be opened easily by accidental collision? Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to provide a structure of handles, for the above-mentioned cases, that can be used to fasten cases tightly, easily and rigidly.